


tie me up and take me over (until you're done)

by hikari (sincerelysamedt)



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alpha Akaashi Keiji, Blindfolds, Breeding Kink, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Temperature Play, M/M, Mates, Omega Tsukishima Kei, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelysamedt/pseuds/hikari
Summary: Kei is bound and blindfolded.It feels like trust.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	tie me up and take me over (until you're done)

Kei couldn't see.

It was dark, and he was alone, and he couldn't _see_ , silk obscuring his vision. It would be blue, he knew, royal blue.

He couldn't move either, wrists flexing against the coarse rope. He didn't want to think of the rubbed-raw glands there seeping his scent into the fibers, soaking them in strawberries and salt.

Tadashi had always said he smelled like candied strawberries dipped in sea salt. Whatever that meant.

Kei took a deep, slow, fortifying breath.

The room smelled like lime. Like mint. Like a crisp freshly-mixed cocktail at the beginning of a night you'll come to regret but will always look back on. Kei settled deeper into the mattress.

* * *

It was a shock, the whisper in his ear contrasting the cold creeping up the side of his neck, following the path of the tendons embossed on his skin. _It's ice_ , Kei realizes, sweet-smelling in a way.

But it doesn't melt like ice. The trail it leaves is cool but sticky.

It's pressed against his mouth (when did he open it?) and on instinct Kei bites down.

It's a strawberry. A chilled candied strawberry.

Another cold trail begins from his throat down his neck, along the bridge of his sternum.

Kei flinches, more violently than expected given the creak the bedposts make above his head (right, the rope) when the fruit lands softly on his right nipple. The fruit lingers there for a moment, circling his areola then pressure pushes it down on the stiffened peak.

It's cold but the fruit still soft, not withstanding the press, and smooshes on his skin.

"Oh."

_That's it?_ Kei bucks. _Say more, you absolute fuck-_

Keiji (finally finally _FINALLY_ ) suckles on his chest and Kei _screams_.

* * *

Kei is good.

Kei is usually so very good but tonight Kei is exemplary.

Keiji isn't the most aggressive Alpha. He's been mistaken for Omegan several times with how he looks (like a dancer, like something delicate and refined and to be kept), how he acts (careful so careful so so so quiet), and how he smells (intoxicating). Others have questioned and presumed (frankly inappropriate and innacurate) things about him.

( _They say his teeth are as dull as a young calf, inadequate for marking and claiming. He's been speculated to be impotent, how could such a fragile little thing mount anyone, satisfy anyone, he'd be perfect as an Omega but as an Alpha?_

_What an unfortunate mate he'd make_.)

Keiji has learned to let it roll off him, like a splash of drainage water stirred up by sewer rats, inconveniently landing on his rubber rainboots.

Once you've been underestimated, it's much easier to drag them down from behind.

But it nags at him, sometimes. The inadequacy, unfair and untrue as it is.

Intimidation and stature is not all an Alpha makes. An Alpha cares. An Alpha protects. An Alpha guards.

If oppression is all there is to it, it would be a much more shameful aspect of his being, that what Keiji has come to believe.

So to see Kei like this, to be allowed this vulnerability, and be trusted to not only to not abuse it but to defend it, makes a tenderness swell in Keiji's chest. A rough pleased growl forming in his throat.

Kei's been wonderful tonight.

Allowing himself to be bound to their shared bed and blindfolded. Played with with frozen candied fruits and little bullet-sized toys, then fucked raw.

It was delightful, hearing everything his lover wanted from his Alpha tonight, every single way Keiji could provide his Omega pleasure.

Keiji would not disappoint.

* * *

Kei clenched hard around the solid, cold thing held against his entrance only for the object to slip out and fall on the sheets.

His entrance had been teased alternatingly with treats and toys but never with enough pressure to keep them there.

Hearing the wet sopping sounds of his hole working around air though, it isn't a surprise.

He feels slippery with need, empty and hollow and sticky all over but not all satisfied.

He _needs_ to be filled, with sweets and lengths of silicone and polished glass and pups, lovely green-eyed pups.

The image stays with Kei. Yes, a lovely little green-eyed pup with curly-curly hair, blonde or brunette either way would be fine, growing in his stomach. His body shifting to accomodate the precious little life.

His hole shook.

"Are you all right, Kei?" He hears somewhere around him.

" _Alpha_..."

"I'm right here. You did so well. Thank you, thank you so much."

Kei barely feels touched even if his nipples are bright red, his whole body dotted with purple kiss-shaped bruises and lines of melting sugar, and the deep black bite on his neck.

But he hasn't nearly been touched in the one place that matters with the one thing that matters, knows his hole is still pink, creamy with slick and sweet from the fruits but not at all the ravaged raw flesh he knows it could be if Keiji would just fucking move already.

Kei spreads his legs as far as the rope allows.

" **Please**."

Keiji pushes in.

* * *

Kei takes it in like he was made to accomodate that head, this length, his seed. He thinks of the strawberry seeds sticking to the edges of his entrance from playing earlier, mixing with Keiji's, and sighs.

There's no condom. No pills. He's as vulnerable and defenseless as he can be.

It's submission.

It's trust.

_It's stupid but what is romance if not stupid?_

* * *

Keiji spills inside Kei and it feels like an acquisition.

* * *

Kei is untied and unbound. His body flops on the soiled sheets and Keiji guides him away from the larger wet spots.

"Thank you." Keiji whispers as he's wiped down with lavender-scented wipes and a warm soapy towel.

Kei is enveloped like a love letter in Keiji's arms. They can change the sheets later.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, @TeamAngst~ ♥


End file.
